The Cytopathology Section provides complete diagnostic service in exfoliative cytology, medical cytogenetics, and fine needle aspiration cytology. The section has also initiated applying new immunocytochemistry techniques to improve and enhance cytological diagnostic efficacy. In addition, the section collaborates in various clinical research projects utilizing special techniques including special staining, tissue culture techniques, as well as investigating chromosomal and/or somatic cell hybridization techniques in mapping genes.